Study Date
by Kitty Bandit
Summary: Asahi and Yuu were supposed to be studying for final exams, but Yuu had other plans. Fluffy cuteness ahead. (Note - Yuu is in third year of high school, Asahi is in first year of college.)


AN: Happy birthday, Bottlecapmermaid. ;) Fluff as requested.

"Where are your books?" Asahi asked. The surprise in his voice only lasted a second, as the realization that he'd been duped dumped over his head like a bucket of ice water. He looked down at Yuu and sighed. "We're not studying today, are we?"

Yuu laughed, pulling the cup of cocoa from his lips. The coffee shop was busy on the cold, Autumn afternoon, and people were brushing past the two to line up for warm drinks. "I'm surprised you actually brought your school bag with. You should have known better than that." He handed Asahi a cup, steam rising with a welcoming warmth. "Chai tea, as usual."

Asahi took the drink, a frown still on his face. Though now it lessened with the gifted beverage. "You know that finals are coming up."

"Yuuup." Yuu took a sip from his cocoa, eyes smiling up at Asahi.

"And you know that _I_ also have to study for my college finals. I have like, four papers to write."

"Well aware, thank you."

"And you want to do… what exactly? Instead of studying?" Asahi hadn't even touched his tea, still staring down at Yuu with a dubious and exhausted look. The paper cup was starting to burn his palm.

As if he were waiting for that question to finally reveal his master plan, Yuu turned Asahi around and pushed him right back out the door. "We're going to the Aquarium."

"What? Why the Aquarium?" Asahi let himself be pushed out the door by his smaller companion, apologizing as they got in the way of people trying to enter and exit the cafe.

"Asahi! I gotta see some stingrays, like, _right_ _now_ ," Yuu said, pushing their way back out onto the street and dragging his former Ace towards the Aquarium.

xXxXxXx

The shadows cast on the inner walls of the Aquarium wobbled, the lights in the water making everything it touched dance in the dimly lit hallway. Asahi adjusted the strap of his backpack as they walked up to another exhibit. Yuu grinned widely as leaned in close to the glass to watch a pair of lemon sharks swimming by. Fish zipped back and forth along the artificially constructed coral and rocks.

"This is way better than studying."

"Noya, we're just going to have to study later."

"Or — and I'm just throwing this out there — We _don't_ study. Like, ever."

"And fail classes? Do you want to repeat third year? Do you want _me_ to repeat all my classes? And get kicked off the volleyball team?"

"Ah, relax," Yuu replied, turning back to Asahi and dragging him to the next exhibit. He was certain the stingrays were around here somewhere. "You're not gonna fail. Your grades are perfect. I bet you could skip finals and still pass."

"That's an exaggeration."

"Not really."

"And I thought the purpose of studying with me was to help you with your literature work?"

At the mention of the subject, Yuu winced. "Well… Yeah. But we can do that some other day."

The circular logic was starting to make Asahi's head hurt. "We were supposed to study today. It was my last free day for a week. And finals are coming up soon."

Yuu stopped in his tracks then, and Asahi, not ready for the sudden halt in forward momentum, bumped into him. He apologized quickly, but when Yuu turned around, he could sense there was more than avoiding studying on his mind.

"I just wanted to have one day, ok?" Yuu said, thrusting his hands out to his sides to emphasize his words. "We haven't even seen each other for two months. _Two months_ , Asahi."

Asahi scratched the back of his neck, a nervous look on his face. He was glad they were alone in this section of the Aquarium. "We've both been busy, Noya… I have college courses and volleyball and that part time job and you—"

"I know! You don't think I know that? I just…" Yuu kicked at the ground, looking away from Asahi for a moment. "I wanted to spend time with you. I didn't want to do homework."

Asahi just stared at Yuu for a long moment, the other boy not meeting his gaze. Asahi took a breath, closing the distance between them and wrapping his arm around Yuu's shoulders. He pulled him in close for a half hug. "I'm sorry I've been busy…"

"Fuck, Asahi. Don't apologize. It's not your fault. You got your own shit to do. I understand."

"Sorry."

Yuu sighed.

Sensing he was only making things worse, Asahi refrained from commenting again. They stood there near the shark tank for nearly five minutes, Yuu's face pressed up against Asahi's chest and Asahi's arm lightly wrapped around Yuu's shoulders.

When Asahi finally spoke up, he tried to keep his voice upbeat. "We should… uh… We should go find those stingrays. I think the Aquarium is closing soon."

Yuu pulled away, looking up at Asahi. His face was neutral for a long moment, then a smirk slipped onto his face. "Yeah — those stingrays wait for no man." He turned around, grabbing Asahi's hand as they continued through the Aquarium. This time, Yuu didn't let go of his hand, their fingers interlaced loosely.

xXxXxXx

"I should probably get home now."

Asahi looked over at Yuu as they walked down the sidewalk. They were about to part ways, Yuu for the train station and Asahi for his apartment. Asahi had a lingering urge to escort Yuu to the station, if nothing else but to spend a few more precious moments with him before they said goodbye for who knew how long this time around. It was always work or school or volleyball, and honestly, Asahi was getting sick of it.

"Ah, yeah. I'm sorry you have to go so soon," Asahi said, pulling the edges of his sweatshirt closer around his neck. The wind picked up, gusting through the streets, and the chill was sending goosebumps over his skin.

"Me too," Yuu said, a frown marring his features.

There was a long moment of silence between them, people passing them on the street corner as they stretched out their goodbye.

"I really should go," Yuu said again, his feet not moving.

Asahi fidgeted next to the lamppost, looking down the street. "Just stay."

"What?" Yuu asked, surprise in his voice. He thought for sure it was just wax build up impairing his hearing.

"Fuck classes tomorrow. Stay at my place tonight."

Yuu laughed then, loud and obnoxious. " _You're_ going to skip class? I think I must've stepped into an alternate reality. This is the only explanation."

Asahi closed his eyes and sighed. " _Noya_ …"

Heedless of the bystanders waiting at the corner for the light to change, Yuu grabbed the front of Asahi's shirt and dragged him down for a quick, rough kiss. Asahi let out a soft squeak in surprise, but didn't pull away.

Just then, a crack of lightning ripped across the overcast sky, thunder rumbling across the town. The sudden sound made both boys jump in fright.

"We'd better go now before it starts to—" And before Asahi could finish his sentence, the rain came down without warning. Sheets of the icy water pelting them.

"You were saying?" Yuu asked, laughing as they started to run for Asahi's apartment.

xXxXxXx

"Where's that shirt you promised me?" Yuu asked, wiping his face with a towel as he padded his way into Asahi's bedroom. He had already stripped down to nothing but his boxers. It took them fifteen minutes to run through the downpour and make it to Asahi's apartment building, and that fifteen minutes had been all it took to drench both of them to the bone. Yuu hung their clothes to dry in the bathroom while Asahi searched for something small enough for Yuu to wear.

"One sec," Asahi said, digging through his closet. He pulled out an old white t-shirt, one that was just a little too snug for him, and handed it to Yuu. "Try this one on."

Yuu pulled on the shirt, only to have it engulf him. The ends hung halfway to his knees and the sleeves were past his elbows. He glared at Asahi. "I look like a kid." It didn't help that the rain had ruined his hair. Even after he dried it as best he could with a towel, it was still not standing back up to its full glory. He looked even shorter now.

Asahi only chuckled. "I think it looks cute. Besides, it's the smallest shirt I have."

"I'm not cute. Cute is for girls."

"You've been hanging around Ryu too much."

"Yeah? Well, maybe I should leave some clothes here the next time this happens so I don't look so ridiculous."

"Maybe you should."

"Maybe I will."

Asahi just shook his head and walked out of the bedroom. "I'll go make some tea to warm us up."

Yuu followed him out, still wiping at his damp skin and hair with a towel. Asahi had to take out his signature bun to let his hair dry. It was already curling from the humidity. He watched as Asahi worked on the tea, rain thudding softly against the windowpane. The towel fell over Yuu's shoulders as he watched Asahi work, humming to himself.

Without a word, he grabbed Asahi's wrist and pulled him out of the tiny kitchen into the even smaller living room.

"Ack, Noya—" He didn't get to finish his protest. Yuu pushed him onto the futon, the springs squeaking under his weight. Before he could even open his eyes, Yuu was on him like a cat pouncing on its prey.

"Forget about the tea," Yuu said, tucking his head under Asahi's chin as he rested against him. "You're plenty warm enough."

Asahi's face scrunched up with embarrassment, heat flooding over his cheeks. He swallowed, resting a hand on Yuu's back. "O-ok."

Sighing, Yuu closed his eyes and relaxed listening to the sound of Asahi's heart beating in his chest. This was what he had wanted all day. This was perfect.

After a few minutes, Asahi relaxed as well, his breath evening out. His hand slipped up into Yuu's still damp hair, threading through the short strands. "You should get caught in the rain with me more often," he mumbled.

"Count on it."


End file.
